Sonic Vs The Cosmic Hero
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: Can Sonic and Espio the Guardian of Azumi stop this clone of Sonic?


A metal clone of Sonic called Metal Sonic defeated Knuckles when he was like Sonic at first, and then Sonic who has disappeared.  
Evil Spaceman;Cheif, they have freed Espio!  
Chief Spaceman;Our men had failed to the statue. (thinks) Alright...Espio will be our first victum. Get ready to launch the cyborg.  
They lauch him up a hatch, and a hedghog named Shadow, a croc named Vector, and a bird named Jet come in.  
Jet;We're too late!  
Shadow;Okay, we can still stop it by destorying the control room!  
Vector;Right, let's go!  
He rises up to the surface, and lands.  
Chris, a boy, his grandfather, an echidna named Tikal, along with one named Shade, and a grandfather one named Locke, see him.  
He turns to where Espio is.  
Chief Spaceman;(through phone) Metal Sonic, destroy Espio while he's sleeping.  
He beeps as in "With plesaure!" and walks towards him.  
Tikal goes up to sing.  
Chris;Come back, it's danger!  
Locke Echidna;She must go. Espio can only be woken up by, a deirect friend of the Azumi Royal Family.  
After the song, his place explodes and he stands up with a cheerful roar.  
Espio;(snarls) Freedom!  
He turns around to see Metal Sonic.  
Espio;(growls) Come on!  
Chief Spaceman;Metal Sonic, destroy him quickly!  
As Shadow, Vector, and Jet come in, they get caught in a red lightning barrier thing.  
Chief Spaceman;I'm amazed that you're still alive, Shadow. But you must not underestamaite us.  
In the fight.  
Metal Sonic fires his red eye lasers at Espio's horn, and he shoots it back.  
Metal Sonic gets sparked with a shout of pain.  
Espio charges at him, but Metal Sonic kicks him back in the chin, and he falls to the ground.  
Espio;Ooof! (gets up) Grrrrrr!  
Metal Sonic fires again, but he just shoots it back again.  
He charges and rams into his belly with his horn, falling with him.  
Chris;(to Tikal and Grandpa) Come on! (they run)  
Epsio gets up, as well as Metal Sonic.  
Espio;(snarls)  
Metal Sonic;(screech)  
He charges at Espio, grabs his horn, and Espio flips him, tossing him onto his back.  
Espio gets on top of him, and grabs a knife thing, but gets kicked off.  
He shoots his lasers again, but dodges as he shoots it back.  
He sticks his fingers out and shoots missiles.  
Espio falls down, hurt.  
Chief Spaceman;Metal Sonic seems to be fighting very well. (to Shadow) Shadow, i would like to thank you again for your coroperation.  
He nods as in "I know."  
Back in the fight, Espio is getting pounded to death.  
He tosses Espio into a pile of rocks.  
He faints.  
As Metal Sonic prepares to shoot his belly rockets, a sound behind him is heard.  
He turns around as well as Chris, Grandpa and Tikal.  
Out of a blue light, appears...Sonic The Hedgehog!  
Chris;Sonic is still alive.  
Tikal;The other hero the agent people said would appear must be Sonic.  
Chris nods.  
Sonic;The destruction is over. Cloney!  
Chief Spaceman;So Sonic is still alive. We'll have to teach it another lesson. (picks up phone thing) Metal Sonic, beat Sonic to death.  
Sonic walks up to Metal Sonic, angry.  
Sonic stares defeat in the face from last time.  
He calls a blue ring, and throws it, but Metal Sonic flies out of the way, causing it to hit Espio instead.  
Espio;(pain yell)  
Sonic;(stomps groind) Dang it! (looks up)  
Metal Sonic shoots a shock laser at his chest, pushing him back.  
Sonic;(pain yell)  
Chief Spaceman;Destroy him now!  
Shadow is pulling out his pipe.  
Vector is using his sharp ring to remove his cuffs.  
Espio gets up to see Metal Sonic closing in on Sonic.  
Espio;(snarls)  
He gets up and charges, but stops as Metal Sonic's head faces backwards.  
Sonic;How does he do that?  
Sonic charges, but Metal Sonic shoots his toe missiles at him, and his nose laser at Espio's chest, knocking them both back.  
Sonic shoots his finger laser as he falls back, hitting him.  
Metal Sonic;(SCREECH!)  
They both get up.  
Sonic poses, ready to fight.  
Metal Sonic starts wiggling his metal toes, creating a force field.  
Sonic tries shooting it with his finger laser, but nothing happens.  
He runs and touches it, but it burns his hand, and he falls back.  
Vector finally gets his cuffs off, and nudges Shadow's foot with his, letting him know, and he nods.  
Metal Sonic fires all his weapons at Sonic and Espio.  
Espio keeps helping Sonic up.  
Sonic walks up, and Metal Sonic shoots his eye lasers at his chest.  
Sonic;(pain yell) Auuuuuuugh!  
Metal Sonic flies above and shoots his chest again.  
Sonic;Auuuuugh! Uhhh...uhhh.  
Metal Sonic fires again, making his chest sprinkle blood.  
Sonic;(in serious pain) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! He fires once again, making the pain hurt more.  
Sonic;!  
He kicks Sonic down.  
He fires at his chin.  
Sonic;AAAAAAAAAUGH! Uhh...uuuuuuhhh...  
He fires his finger darts at him, covering him with them.  
Sonic;AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! He gets up, slowly.  
Sonic;(groaning, poses) The darts fall out, and he flashes blue everywhere.  
The flash stops, and two metal pipes come floating towards him.  
They stick to his sides, he has turned himself into a magnet.  
Chief Spaceman;What's wrong? Metal Sonic!  
Sonic is trying to pull Metal Sonic towards him.  
Chief Spaceman;So, he's transformed himself into a magnet force.  
Sonic;There's no espace, Metal Sonic!  
Metal Sonic;(trying to fly away) Screech!  
He eventually ends up on the ground in front of Sonic, who grabs him.  
Sonic;Gotcha!  
Metal Sonic;(SCREECH)  
Chief Spaceman;Rockets full throttle! Retreat!  
He flies up slowly, trying to get away.  
Shadow;(hands Vector the two pipe parts) When i give the singal, you throw them at both ends of the control console.  
Metal Sonic ends up back and the ground, Sonic still holding him.  
Espio;(charges at him) GRRRRR!  
He rams Metal Sonic's metal belly with his horn six times.  
Chief Spaceman;(shoves one off of a chair) Move over!  
Sonic grabs Metal Sonic's head, twisting it slowly until it falls off.  
Sonic;We did it!  
Chief Spaceman;I can't believe it. The magnificant Machine Metal Sonic has been defeated.  
(Scene skip)  
Tikal;(the place blows up) Shadow?  
Chris;It's alright. Shadow has echanged a victory.  
Sonic is heading back his portal to go home.  
Sonic;Time to go home.  
Espio is going back to his sleeping place, it explodes, and he is now sleeping.  
The statue is put back in the cave by Shade.  
Locke Echidna;Finally the Espio Guardian can now sleep in peace.

THE END. 


End file.
